


Achievement Unlocked

by The0neR1ng



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gavin-centric, Homophobic Asshole, Hurt Gavin, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The0neR1ng/pseuds/The0neR1ng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free is Bi Sexual.  That he didn't hide. Everyone at Rooster Teeth knew this and even respected it.<br/>What Gavin did hide, was his strong feelings for five men. Not just any men. The five men he works with every day.<br/>Do they have feeling for him? Maybe? But the real question is<br/>What will Gavin do when the new guy turns out to be Homophobic and makes him the target?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First Rooster Teeth fic. Tell me what you think?  
> If you see anything misspelled Let me know!

Gavin Free is Bi Sexual. That he didn't hide. Everyone at Rooster Teeth new this and even respected it.  
What Gavin did hide was his strong feelings for five men.  
Not just any men. The five men he works with every day.  
The five men he went to get bev's with.  
Gavin isn't sure when these feelings started.  
All he really knows is they arnt going away.  
He thought if he just ignored them, they would go way.  
But to his frustration they only grew. 

Every time Jack would laugh Gavin's heart would skip a beat.  
When Michael would have Bev's with him and got a little to clingy,  
Gavin would have to take a few deep breaths to calm himself.  
When Ray would get so into a game what he would bite his lip,  
Gavin would have to leave the room most times.  
Just to stop himself from grabbing the puerto rican right there.  
Ryan made Gavin's life hard just by being there.  
The man was to hot for his own good.  
Then theirs Geoff. Geoff has been the hardest for Gavin.  
Living with him every day. Seeing Geoff after a shower or workout.  
Would lead to Gavin locking himself in his room. This whole thing was driving Gavin crazy.  
Being in love with not one but five men who in no way would ever give his feeling the time of day.  
To say Gavin had it bad was an understatement.

 

When Gavin walked into the office that morning he expected it to be like any other day.  
Play some games, Record some lets plays, Fight off the urge to grab the others and kiss them.  
You know a normal day at the office.  
What he didn't expect was the new guy Adam to be sitting at his desk. Playing with his statue of the queen.  
No one else was in the office yet. Gavin got a ride in with Geoff. But lost him on the way to the there.

Adam looked up “Hello Gavin.”  
Gavin looked nervous. Adam started work at Rooster Teeth a few months back.  
He seemed nice at first but after he found out Gavin was Bi Sexual. He started to show up everywhere.  
He would say things to Gavin when the others weren't around or close enough to hear.  
“Hi A...Adam” Gavin stuttered out.  
Adam smirked. “Now now Gavin. We already know you are a freak. No need to add a stutter to the mix.”  
Gavin looked down at the floor.  
“Tell me Gavin. Why do you still work here? Its obvious you arnt needed.” Adams smirk grew.  
He enjoyed tormenting the young Brit.  
As Gavin stood there looking for words.  
The door behind him opened and Geoff, Jack, Ray, Michael, and Ryan all walked in.  
There conversion coming to a stop when they noticed the silence in the room.  
“Whats going on?” Asked Geoff. A concerned look on his face.  
“Nothing. I just had some questions about the slow Mo Guys.” Stated Adam as he stood from Gavin desk. Smirk still there on his face.  
Gavin nodded his head. Not wanting the others to get involved. As Adam walked past Gavin and out the door he looked back at the young Brit nothing but hatred across his face.  
Michael looked at Gavin worriedly. “You okay there Gavers?”  
Gavin looked up at Michael. “I'm all good Micoo!” Gavin exclaimed.  
But the others could all tell there was something off about Gavin's smile.

They all dropped the conversion for now. They where all worried about Gavin.  
He has been avoiding them. They don't know what they must be doing to push him away.  
All they want is for him to be alright.  
The five of them have been in a relationship together for well over a year and they couldn't be happier.  
Well that's a lie. They could be happier. If they had the office Brit in the relationship with them.  
They would be thrilled! The fact that Gavin was Bi gave them all hope. But the fact was Gavin wouldn't feel the same way.  
Not for one of them and not for five. They all agreed if they cant have him to hold.  
They at least want him to stay a friend and to do that they need to figure out why he is pushing them away.

It was the end of the work day when Geoff invited everyone over to hang out. Everyone was thrilled at the idea.  
Everyone except Gavin that is. Gavin loved hanging out with the others.  
He just wasn't sure if he would be able to keep himself from telling them all how he felt.  
But He got in Geoffs car like he would everyday after work and they all headed to Geoffs house


	2. Enough is enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin Free is Bi Sexual. That he didn't hide. Everyone at Rooster Teeth new this and even respected it.  
> What Gavin did hide, was his strong feelings for five men. Not just any men. The five men he works with every day.  
> Do they have feeling for him? Maybe? But the real question is  
> What will Gavin do when the new guy turns out to be Homophobic and makes him the target?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Chapter 2 is up!  
> Tell me what you think!  
> Let me know if you like it!  
> Also if you see and spelling mistakes let me know!

The drive home was a relatively quiet one. Every time Geoff or Ray would try to start a conversation.  
It would fall on deaf ears. Gavin wasn't having any of it.  
All he wanted to do was get home lock himself in his room and maybe Skype with Dan.  
Dan would know what to do. He always did. He was the only one in Gavin's life who new about his feeling for the others.  
Gavin new Dan would just tell him what he always did. “Go tell them! They will understand!”  
He would say. But no matter how many times Dan said it Gavin just couldn't bring himself to tell them.  
What if he loses them as friends? He would have to leave his job? Maybe even move back home! No.  
Gavin was doing the right thing....He thinks.

Before Gavin could even finish his thoughts. They where already home.  
The others where already there waiting for them.  
“Geoff?” called Jack. “What took you so long? Ryan and Michael where talking about braking into your place!”  
Jack Laughed at the thought. Geoff smirked.  
“They fucking better not!” Geoff yelled laughing.  
Gavin wanted to relax and join the fun.  
But well the others where distracted he decided it was the perfect time for him to sneak away.  
Gavin grabbed his work bag and fled into the house.  
He jogged to his room and shut the door flopping down on his bed.

Ray was the first to notice Gavin left.  
He walked over to the others Geoff looked like he was about to punch Michael.  
That or kiss him. It was hard to tell with them. “hey guys?”  
The others continued there bickering.  
Rays words not even fazing them.  
“GUYS?” Ray tried again. Still he grabbed no ones attention.  
Frustrated now Ray yelled at the others. “GUYS!? WHERES GAVIN!?”  
At the mention of Gavin.  
Everyone's heads whipped around in search of him.  
Geoff was the one who noticed to door left slightly open.  
“He must have gone inside?” He questioned.  
Michael sighed in frustration. Ryan grabbed Michael and held him close.  
But it was Jack who spoke next.  
“I'm getting worried about him now. This isn't him not talking to us.  
Now he is walking away from us!” Jack looked at Geoff.  
“Geoff we need to go talk to him! How can we say we love him if all we do is ignore him when something is so obviously wrong!?”  
Geoff Sighed. “Alright! I know you're right! We all know you are right!  
Michael Nodded “But what are we going to do hold him down for fuck sakes?  
He isn't going to just fucking tell us whats wrong! You know that!” Ryan looked at the others. “Michael right he wont just tell us.”  
Ryan smirks “We will just have to make him.” Ray just nods his head.  
“Fine” Geoff sighs “Lets go” with that Geoff heads inside with Michael,  
Ryan, Jack, and finally ray all following behind him.

As they head to Gavin's room they arnt sure what to expect really.   
but what they really didn't expect was to hear Gavin crying?   
And who is he talking to?


	3. Achievement Unlocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin Free is Bi Sexual. That he didn't hide. Everyone at Rooster Teeth new this and even respected it.  
> What Gavin did hide, was his strong feelings for five men. Not just any men. The five men he works with every day.  
> Do they have feeling for him? Maybe? But the real question is  
> What will Gavin do when the new guy turns out to be Homophobic and makes him the target?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here!   
> Let me know what you think!

It was easy for Gavin to slip away from the others.   
He slowly walked around them and Into the house.   
He walked up the stairs and down the hall to his room.   
His body started to shake. The stress of the day finally getting to him.   
Once in his room Gavin opens his laptop. He is relived to see Dan is online.   
Gavin hits the call button and waits for his friend to answer. 

"Yo?" Dan's voice fills Gavins room. Grabbing Gavins attention.   
"Dan!" Gavin all but sobbed.  
"Gavin? What's wrong B?" Dan's voice was filled with worry after seeing Gavins tears.   
Gavin had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself.  
"Dan. I don't know if I can keep doing this."  
All Dan could do was sigh. "Gavin we've been over this. Just tell them"  
Gavin shook his head violently. "I…I cant"

The five of men stood outside Gavins door.   
Listening to his conversation with Dan. All with different looks on the face.  
"is that Dan?" Ray whispered to Geoff who was closest to Gavins room.   
Geoff looked back at the others and nodded.   
Slowly Geoff pushed Gavins door open a crack.  
Just enough to see the younger man sitting at his desk his legs pulled up to his chest.   
Gavins body was shaking and Dan's voice was easier to hear.

"Gavin. Come on you can't keep doing this to yourself."   
Dan sighs and looks over Gavins sholder noticing Geoff standing at the door.   
With shadows behind him that could only be the other four boys. Dan smirks.   
This was going to end here and now. "Gavin. Do you love them?" Dan asked looking right at Geoff.  
Gavin didn't even hesitate with his answer. "Yes!"   
He rubbed at hid eyes trying to wipe away the tears.   
"So why won't you get off your butt and tell them! You have worked with the five of them for years!   
They art going to be mad!" Dan sounded absolutely frustrated.  
Gavin stayed quite. Unable to answer his friend.

Geoff froze. He must have heard wrong.   
There was no way Gavin liked them. So how could he love them.   
But one quick glance at the four men behind him told him he wasn't hearing things.   
The four of them where just staring back at Geoff.   
All having the same shocked look on there face.   
It didn't take Geoff long to make up his mind.   
He turned and opened Gavins door up the rest of the way. Scaring the brit to his feet. 

"Geoff!?" Gavin looked down at his computer.   
Only to be met with the smirking face of Dan.   
"Geoff. It's not what you think. Dan was…. He a was ummm"   
but try as he might Gavin couldn't come up with an explanation.   
It was Ryan who pushed passed Geoff and walk to Gavins side hugging him with all his might.   
To say Gavin was confused would be an understatement.   
But slowly Gavin let himself relax into Ryans embrace.   
That was until Dan's voice filled the room.  
"So Gavin. I'll talk to you tomorrow about the new Slow MO idea you have."   
And with that Dan hung up on Gavin. 

Geoff walked over to Ryan and Gavin. "Gavin we need to talk."


	4. Achievement Unlocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin Free is Bi Sexual. That he didn't hide.  
> Everyone at Rooster Teeth knew this and even respected it.  
> What Gavin did hide, was his strong feelings for five men.  
> Not just any men. The five men he works with every day.  
> Do they have feeling for him? Maybe? But the real question is  
> What will Gavin do when the new guy turns out to be Homophobic and makes him the target?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is chapter 4!  
> Tell me what you think!

Thats how it happened. Thats how Gavin ended up sitting on the couch in the living room.  
With five very attractive men standing around him. all with different expressions on their faces.  
There was a long silence that filled the room. no one seemed quite willing to brake it.  
To Gavin's surprise it was Ray who spoke up first. "Gavin? There's something we need to tell you?"  
Gavin looked up at Ray in confusion. "tell me what?"  
It was Geoffs turn to speak. taking a slow step towards Gavin. "Gavers we.." Geoff stops to take a calming breath.  
"I mean the five of us. We have been in a relationship together for almost a year"  
Gavin stared up at Geoff in shock. his eyes slowly looking over the other four men in the room. "Whot?"  
Gavin felt stupid. How had he not noticed this!? They where close. but Gavin never noticed!

 

Ryan stepped forward. So he was standing next to Geoff. "Gavin its true. But we feel like there is something missing?"  
It was Micheal who cut to the chase. no surprise there. "Gavin. we like you! Didn't know how you would react so we didn't tell you"  
The look that crossed Gavin's face would have made them all laugh if the situation wasn't so serious.  
Gavin's felt confused no surprised! He couldn't understand why they would actually like him. Oh god but he was thrilled.  
"you Like me?" Gavin asks voice sounding a little high pitched. Looking around the room. five heads nod in front of him.  
Finally Jack spoke for the first time since the conversation started. "Gavin do you have feelings for one of us?"  
Slowly Jack kneels in front of Gavin. So they are at eye level. the sudden closeness had Gavin's face burning.  
"I ..... I don't like one of you" Noticing the sudden panic in the others faces Gavin continues. "I LIKE ALL OF YOU!"  
Gavin didn't mean to yell it out. The silence that filled the room after had him second guess himself.

 

Micheal ran past Jack and threw his arms around Gavin. "Boi You should have told us!"  
a sort of relief filled the room as everyone visibly relaxed.  
Jack never moving from in front of Gavin asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Gavin will you be our boyfriend?"  
Gavin's eyes went wide. "R...Really?" There was a hopefulness in Gavin's voice.  
Ryan moved to sit beside Gavin. "Yes really. Gavin we don't just want you. We need you" Ryan leans down to kiss Gavin's cheek.  
After Gavin looked into all five pares of eyes staring back a him. The answer fell from his lips easily. "I would love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short and you have my apology.  
> Please forgive me!  
> I will update again soon!


End file.
